respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superleft4deadguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disrespectiods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big bath wave page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Mr. Dead Guy, you are so stupid. I edit your descriptions and when I come back to some of them, BOOM! I have to edit them again! Why do you remake them?! Why? Please, don't do that again. I like the way they are, and they should STAY that way! So Do NOT TOUCH MY EDITS!!!! If you refuse to, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! I'LL GRIND YOU INTO DEAD MEAT!!!!! So please PROMISE that you won't touch my edits. Love and kisses, Jenny the Wikia contributor I cant draw perfect & keep your paws off the big bath wave page Dear sir or mam i cant draw or doodle but i think you can also KEEP YOUR MOUES OFF THE BIG BATH WAVE PAGE! Cassie Moats 14:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC)cassie moatsCassie Moats 14:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) We need those pages edited. Dear Superleft4deadguy I need you to edit a disrespectoids chistmas Disrespectoids adventure disrespectoids ballet & jenny lenny & heather (i coudent finsh that page becuse it was my bedtime >_<) also thanks for editing my all natscerl disrespectoids page your a trip >w<. Cassie Moats 14:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Superleft4deadguy: Deltet Alex The Pussy Becuse theres only one alex disrespectoids my alex so DELITE IT. Cassie MoatsCassie Moats 19:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I apolajize Superleft4deadguy Im sorry for kicking you off my pages so lets make up on the wiki ok? 03:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Cassie Moats Sorry Superleft4deadguy im tottley sorry becuse cas the ass ant me so lets make a doid up are very know lets see umm how about squidward casey. ok hun? Cassie Moats 16:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC)cassie moats P.S if you look up cuddles the hamster on goggle you can see a girl in a hamster cage. You (subject)? Dear superleft4deadguy Why arnt you editing pages? you sick? you died? you tierd? you farted to hard? you got sick? Cassie Moats 21:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Cassie Moats Well that takes care of jenny Dear superleft4deadguy I made an edit of the homepage saying that you & i own the wiki not wiki user jenny & i think its Peach0nade whos doing the crazy editing Take care Cassie Moats 18:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Cassie Moats Info about halley rosie and lillan The reason why i made halley rosie and lillan Boddlehead Fred Chuck The Clucker & Leaky Louie's sister is becues senice mostly chuck fred and louie are a trio i made theme a friend trio ok? This is 00:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Cassie Moats doing the messege yes, sure. send me the list can u do me a favor. u know the four pages on top of the screen (popular pages, disrespectoids 2012, 1 generation, and communtiy). could u please make a fifth one called the cure. i could post all of the cure chronical stories in that page. there will be atelast 20 stories. Louie's Sister Superleft4deadguy I'm warning you about louies sister shes louies LITTLE sister whos 8 or 10 and eight and ten year olds Don't were thong underwear change lillans underware and bra pictures stat! Cassie Moats 00:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Cassie Moats Bitty's age You think bitty's 14 but i think shes 8 and make her eight My rules Everyone can edit any page if your a wiki user or a facebook wiki user Cassie Moats 22:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Cassie Moats Why did you keep renaming my pages about Courtney? You ok? Are You Ok? Your Deleting The Pages You Made and Renaming There With Many Letters Or Numbers. Yes I am get rid a bunch of stuff put you don't have to put pictures of the number 7 on.